


Take Me Higher

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone could see, Allison.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: altered states.

Allison felt someone straddle her waist and she opened her eyes as the blunt was pulled from her lips to see Kira above her. Allison smiled, watching as Kira closed her eyes and took a hit, sighing softly as she breathed the smoke out. “Got the good stuff this time,” Kira commented, taking another hit and leaning down, pressing her lips against Allison’s.

Allison parted them, moaning as she the smoke passed between them. “Not worth getting high if it isn’t the good stuff,” Allison mumbled, kissing Kira again and moving her hands up Kira’s sides and under her shirt, Kira laughing softly when Allison began to fondle her breasts. 

“Someone could see, Allison.”

“Someone could see us smoking too,” Allison said with a smirk. She pulled one hand out and took another hit from the blunt before crushing it out in the grass beside her. “And you look so sexy in that skirt, Kira.” Kira giggled softly as she felt Allison's hands move up under her skirt, cupping her butt. "May I?" Allison asked softly, and Kira nodded with a blush.


End file.
